Working With Shadows
by Emity
Summary: When 15 year old Elizabeth Jamesworth's family is killed in a mysterious animal attack, she is moved to the wilderness of North Carolina. As Beth begins to settle down, she is attacked in the woods and left for dead. However, she recovers but is left with something much worse than death. Beth's life is turned upside down as she works with the complications of being a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first public book. I'm still constantly updating and refining. If you read, leave a review, if you didn't read, leave a comment/review saying you did so. It really helps a lot. Thanks **

It happened so quickly only Beth's father had time to realize what was happening.

His senses were telling him they were near, merely miles away. He had thought that it would be a couple years at the least until they would come for him, at least until Beth reached 16. Everything he had planned for his family's future instantly changed. No more being patient, he didn't have the time to wait.

Mason fumbled to take his phone out of his pants pocket. Once he firmly held the bulky cellular phone, he cracked it onto the marble kitchen counter, where the metal plate which secured the phones internal hardware fell to the floor. Inside the damaged phone was a metal device the size of a bottle cap. He had made this piece of technology with his bare hands, making it so it gave off no signal. This way, his location and calling history could not be tracked no matter the amount of hacking the Police Department tried.

He had specifically made it for emergency uses only, not until now had the device seen action. Mason held down the preprogrammed button that contacted his wife's own device located in her phone.

"Hollie…" Mason said quietly but firmly. "It's happening."

The reception had many fall outs and static but the reply came, "It can't be, she's only 15!"

This time his response was panicked."There's nothing I can do about it, they're already here. Listen to me now, you need to go, get underground, a subway, a trolley, anything. Mask your scent, blend in, we don't have much time left at all. Go now!"

Those were his last words he said to his wife. Mason turned his head at the sound of his kitchen door screeching as it came off its hinges. It blasted into the wooden cabinets with a crunch; glasses clashed and broke around his feet. In an instant, the man he had been running from his whole life was standing in his kitchen. The dead, white irises of the man's cold eyes looked him up and down like an annoying house fly; his grin showed off a glimpse his brilliant white teeth. In the time span of his last breath, the man advanced on him with inhuman speed, and tore out throat of Beth's father.

"Alright that's the last of the boxes," My godmother Melinda announced. She tucked her black curly hair behind her ear. "It's not much but it's all we've got." She said in her small Southern accent. I took a quick glance around my new room. Small but perfect enough to store my few belongings. "It's perfect thanks." I gave her my fake assuring smile.

"You let me know if you need anything." She blushed, "I'll get your uncle to take down this mess." She swept her hand across the room referring to the walls. The white walls hardly peeked from beneath old news paper articles pinned messily on top of each other. The overcast sky shone only a little bit of light through the dusty curtains, illuminating maps of the country with red and blue pins sticking out of them that covered an entire wall. A desk with mildewing paper and old pencils stood against the far wall. A shaggy dirty, red rug rested on the old wooden floor at the base of a small twin bed. My possessions were waiting to be unpacked out of only 6 boxes I brought with me from California.

Melinda sighed through her nose as she leaned in the doorway. I took a step farther into my new room and turned to Linda "I've got it, I don't want to trouble you. You've done so much for me already." I flashed my fake smile again. She gave me a half smile and left me to sort my things. My cheeks relaxed and my lips fell over my horribly uncomfortable braces.

I walked to the closet and found that the floor squeaked and groaned under my feet. Once I felt as if one of the boards shifted, the poor house has been around for far longer than it should. The closet doors were the only wall space not shrouded with papers, with effort I managed to pry one of them open. I coughed from the sudden rise of dust. The doors folded open and close with force. Inside the closet was an old leather coat, a few hangers, a cardboard box of old worn leather books, and more papers and maps with red and blue pins.

I walked back over the creaky floors to the small bathroom opposite the closet. It smelled of air freshener, but behind the chemicals the smell of mold was present. A new blue and white polka dot shower curtain covered the old white tile chamber, and freshly washed towels hung on metal racks. I retrieved my toiletries from one of the boxes and assembled them around the bathroom, then I shut the door and turned the handle to the shower and let the water run until it was heated. I slipped out of my clothes and pulled the shower curtain closed behind me as I stepped into the running water.

The water ran through my thick matted hair. I had hardly slept through the plane flight; half terrified from flying for the first time (not to mention alone), and purely devastated from the accident back that happened only days before boarding the plane. I refused to let the accident overtake my mind.

After a while, I realized I forgot to switch on the bathroom fan and the white steam from the hot water swirled upward to the ceiling. I let the water run down my back and shoulders, sore from the stiff seats on the plane, and after a moment, shut off the water. I stepped out onto the newly placed floor mat. I wrapped the freshly washed towel around me which molded to the shape of my skinny physique. It smelled like detergent and slightly of the air freshener plugged into the outlet near the sink. I ran my hands through my hair a few times, still dripping with warm water, then with some work opened the window. Cold autumn air escaped from the outside and engulfed the warm air from the bathroom quickly.

I got ready for bed, weary of my surroundings all the while. Everything in this room hadn't been touched for years. When I was 13 my dad came here for his job. He had used this room for research when tracking endangered species, helping to put animals into protected habitats where they would feel at home without the risk of extinction. My dad always had a separate part of his life he devoted to animals.

Linda was just too nice or concerned to mention my dad. She'd prepped me with a few things I needed to know. First was to stay close to the house and don't wander into the woods without someone to accompany you. Also don't answer the home phone unless you knew the caller. Linda told me with all of the courage she could muster that my dads room was NOT off limits. She wanted it to be a place where I wouldn't have to feel dread or be frightened. Lastly, on "Linda's Got to Know List" she warned me that and her husband Todd could make birds depart from trees with his snoring. Apparently that last one wasn't a joke.

I was pretty concerned about myself, really. My family, my mother, my father and sister have been killed. I was trying to suppress my pain, and I constantly felt on the verge of breaking down. I tried so desperately to keep my feelings choked down, or shielded. But when I let the shield consume me I felt nothing at all. It happened to me on several occasions, and when it did it scared me that I couldn't bring myself to feel emotions.

I couldn't channel my emotions and hurt towards any person in particular. It had been an animal attack that had killed my family, the police had concluded. It couldn't have been avoided. Though it was very uncommon for a wild animal to come into the home and attack the person occupying it. The police were left to sum up the clues and the conclusion themselves.

I had hit a very low point in my life. I thought about everything that would be changing over the next couple of months. What pain or numbness did they hold in the future? I forced myself to feel the emotions, I let them betray my mind and body. I let them come forth and spread through my veins. Along with the pain came the flash backs.

I was studying with my friend Shawna at her house. We were working on a science work sheet while we complained about how our teacher had become more insistent on assignments, and his continuous sour moods. Mr. Dawson had a newborn in the house and he was paranoid easier than usual. We humored the thought of him being a father.

"Could you imagine how much work a baby would be?" I asked Shawna.

"Nothing but trouble if you ask me." She'd said. She paused for a moment. "I'd want a kid, but I don't want to go through pregnancy and childbirth, but I wouldn't want to adopt because I'd want it to be mine."

"So basically, you want to be a father." I concluded. She gave me her exasperated sarcastic look I always enjoyed seeing on her face. I couldn't help but smile.

The doorbell rang and Shawna's brown eyes became alert. She jerked her head around, which made her black curly hair bounce. She shrugged her shoulders and went back to her worksheet. I felt a little tug in my stomach and a nagging feeling in my head, a thought I couldn't grasp. The more I tried to define the thought or feeling the farther it slipped away from me. It was a feeling I wouldn't want to welcome.

From the living room we heard Shawna's mom open the door. "Oh." The word sounded like it came out of her mouth involuntarily. "Hello, can I help you?" It wasn't a neighbor by the sounds of it, Shawna and I silently agreed. We got up from our work and curiously walked over to the entry hall. "Yes ma'am" a man said, "we believe you might know someone named Elizabeth Jamesworth." At the sound of my name, I froze.

Shawna rounded the perimeter of the door and looked out at the person who had said my name. She stared for a second before her and her mom simultaneously looked at me. Shawna then opened the door to the full extent and I was faced by a man. I didn't bother looking at him because what caught all of my attention was his black police uniform.

The San Diego Police were standing in Shawna's front yard.

His name tag read Sheriff Darrel. "I-I'm Beth," I said weakly. The man looked at me with sad eyes. He removed his cap and held it to his chest. Darrel lowered his head in acknowledgement to a death. He raised his head and replaced his cap, and looked directly at me again. The Sheriff's mouth was moving but I couldn't hear anything he was saying, I couldn't see him anymore.

The nagging thought that had slipped by my mind moments earlier locked into place; the police and a death. Why they were interested in me alone. Everything connected but all at once I wanted it never to come together. No one close to me died of course. They didn't. I know they didn't. I was shocked and instinctually in denial of the thoughts and the reality of the situation.

I felt numb and shattered at the same time. I wanted to let everything out. No amount of mental denial would change the fact that something terrible happened. I wanted to scream no and that they were mistaken. I wanted this all to go away. I wanted Shawna and her mom and even the Sheriff to know I was okay. Because it hadn't actually happened, of course.

I saw Shawna, one of my best friends, talking to me with panicked eyes. I couldn't hear her. I was fine, I wanted to tell her that. I saw her mom, Barbara, moving her brown lips and her brown eyes. They shared the same worried faces. I wanted to reach out and tell them I'd be fine. But I couldn't. I couldn't because I was afraid if I reached out I would never be okay, I would let everything in, reality, fear, pain, regret, sorrow, despair. If I said anything right now I would scream and then they would know I wasn't okay. I was doing the right thing by keeping everything inside. It was what would keep myself okay.

I had spent the next week in the hospital. That's when I found out that my entire family, parents and sister, had been killed. I knew that the sheriff's news was for the death of my family, even before he had spoken, because I had no other family members close to me.

I didn't speak to anyone except occasionally Shawna, she visited me every day for 7 days. She fed me all the questions investigators and the police had for me. After a few questioning attempts they realized I only answered short, yes or no questions. Not until the 7th day did I start to come to. I don't actually remember anything, just being frozen in my body as my mind wrapped again and again around the concept that my family was dead.

The nurse told interviewers and investigators not to question or over exhaust me until I was fully recovered. On the 7th day when Shawna came I reached out to her, I told her how I felt, I was ready to go to North Carolina where my godparents would have full custody over me. Shawna told me how worried she and her mom were. She was thankful I was getting back to myself again.

I didn't feel myself though, merely a shell or a shadow of who I was. I felt like an imposter in my own body. This wasn't who I am, I didn't feel any emotions. I'd mentally blocked all feelings of sadness so I could get on with my life. I don't know when I would be able to face the world and all its miseries it held. I had to choose to be happy and to feel joy. Every day that I stayed in the state of California I tried to convince myself that my life and my mental state wouldn't get any better unless I was the one willing to change it. It somewhat helped.

Therapy sessions were provided for me on the last two days I stayed in California. I tried to open up to my feelings around a total stranger, a friend of Shawna's mom, though. I'd made small progress.

There was no funeral for the public. I stayed with Shawna for the two days until the investigations of my house died down. I was able to retrieve a few personal items. I left things that held too many memories. I took even fewer clothes. I'd figure with my money I could buy some new clothes to help me start fresh.

On my last day, today, I said goodbye to Shawna and Barbara. It felt like ages ago. I thanked them for everything they'd done for me. I could see the worry in their eyes but I knew I was doing the right thing by starting new. One day I'd come back.

I became aware of the dresser my eyes were subconsciously boring into. It became an issue that I had these flash backs, whether I forced it to happen or not. They wouldn't stop until the memory, like a movie, finished the cycle.

Being utterly exhausted I got into bed and had a dreamless sleep.

I woke up in the early morning. My sloppily closed curtains and dark room indicated it was still night. A chill ran through my body, and I pulled the covers around me. I dismissed it as the AC someone had forgotten to turn off. I searched the ceiling for the vent when I remembered the bathroom window open. I forgot to shut the window after I showered.

Groggily I got up and shuffled to the bathroom. When I pushed open the door I could distinguish the outline of the window, sealed and locked. My heart jumped a little. I wasn't the one to close it. It could have slid down in its tracks as gravity pulled it, but that didn't explain the lock. I cautiously looked around the bathroom and peered behind the shower curtain. Reluctantly I gave up and returned to sleep.

The next morning was Saturday. My therapist as well as my new guardians, my godmother, Melinda and my godfather, Todd, decided it would be best if I attended school this following week. Some people might say under the circumstances it might be inappropriate to send me to high school after the events of the last couple of weeks. But I insisted. I needed to get back in school; I needed order in my life.

I got up and took the next half hour arrange some of my possessions around my new room. The maps consuming most of the room didn't bother me. The walls looked like they were coated with different shades of blues and greens all around, with the profound shapes of America and other countries consisting of greens. The pins protruding from the papers made the whole room come to life. All around the walls there were paths of red and blue, weaving their way across the surface, like veins.

After unpacking some of my things, I wandered out of my bedroom still in my pajamas. As far as my new home goes, it wasn't very big. Then again it wasn't too small. It consisted of a living room, a kitchen, three bedrooms and three bathrooms. There was no garage.

Melinda said she kept all of her unused or extra belongings up in the attic. Though she and Todd rarely went up there. It was kind of a chore to organize it, so the whole subject was just swept under the rug.

I walked into the main part of the house that serves as the dining room/ kitchen/living room. To my left plush leather seats and a sofa were gathered around a small fireplace with a TV above it. To my right a kitchen, and past the kitchen against the wall farthest from me was a beautifully carved mahogany table with padded seats that could comfortably fit 8.

Todd was seated on a bar stool pulled up to the kitchen counter. He's really my godfather, but we call him my uncle, and sometimes Melinda my aunt. He was checking over the morning paper before heading to work.

"Good morning," he looked over with a smile. "How did you sleep?"

"Good morning and good thanks." I replied. "You and Melinda are up early."

"It's like ten am," Todd said, still smiling. He turned and leaned his back against the counter.

"But ten's early, right?" I asked for reassurance.

He leaned his body forward slightly. "Ah, you're a night owl." "I guess. It's kind of an issue." I admitted. "On school nights and stuff, you know." I looked down at my pajamas and instantly felt self conscience.

Reading my situation Todd just chuckled and said, "it's fine kiddo, I usually walk around without my pants but your godmother yells at me. You won't have to worry about that, though. Linda's taking this opportunity to get me to be more, mannerly, so to say." I could get to like this guy; he's got a sense of humor, something I've been struggling with since the accident.

"Where's Melinda anyway?" I asked.

"She's in the back room folding laundry." Todd said, standing up. He folded his newspaper and grabbed his briefcase. "Gotta head to the station to work on some files." He waved his briefcase vigorously and made a bored face.

Todd was a lawyer who worked with a few others in the same profession. He spent a lot of time at the police station working with his brother, Sam, who worked as a deputy. Sam mainly worked in the station but occasionally came out on the field. It wasn't a huge town to maintain after all.

"Where is the station?"

"It's not far maybe 9 miles, we don't live in a BIG town, nothing like the city."

He walked over to the front door, "there's pancakes by the stove and fruit and orange juice in the fridge, help yourself." He smiled "Have a good day," The door shut.

Melinda, on the other hand, was a nurse. She worked at the hospital, not too far from home. She was also doing school part time earning her Ph. D. Having me in her life complicated things slightly. Melinda and Todd didn't have any children.

As if on cue, Melinda came out of the master bedroom from a hallway. "Hey, good morning," She greeted.

"Good morning." I walked over to the stove and plopped two golden brown pancakes on my plate. I drizzled the sticky sweet syrup over the pancakes. "How did you sleep?"

"Well, thank you." I sat down on the bar stool Todd had sat in. I took a bite of a pancake. It was still warm inside. "Mm, these are good."

"Thank you they're homemade." She said, her southern accent light in her voice.

Leaning across the counter from me, Melinda plotted out the next few days while I ate. Tomorrow we would head to town and get any school supplies I didn't already have, Monday we would go shopping for clothes, and Tuesday I would stay home while she handled store shopping. "Sound good?" She asks with a smile. Todd and Melinda went out of their way to provide a happy, positive environment for me, even if they were grieving for my family themselves. "Sounds good. And the pancakes."

"That reminds me!" She piped, even though nothing had been spoken. "There's a man who works with Sam that has a son in your school. His name is Troy, great kid."

It wasn't within my best interests. I'm pretty much a downer all on my own, I'd be surprised if I radiated any type of "friend" material. "If you're up for it, maybe Monday we can drop by his house and say hello." She added.

"That'd be fun." I said, finishing my pancakes. I put my plate in the dishwasher. In the fridge I got out a bowl of fruit. "Is it cool if I look around outside? I won't go in the woods or anything."

"Just beware the mosquitoes." Melinda warned with sincerity. These mosquitoes love me, or hate me. Because of this I've been told I have sweet blood.

While I walked to the front door, I burned to ask, "Did you close my window last night?" I withheld the stupid question and decided to expel the thought from my mind. Whether or not I thought about it, someone _had_ shut my window, someone I hadn't yet met.


	2. Chapter 2

Light. Blinding sunlight. That's all I could see, or couldn't see. The smell. Of green, green forestation. All around me trees rose from the ground, towering in the air, swaying with the wind. When the breeze flurried through the trees, the forest would shift and change right before my eyes. Patches of sunlight filtered through the ever changing leaves.

The smell of bloomed flowers held in my nose. I closed my eyes and listened to the wind, the insects, the creatures all within the forest. A home. Somewhere, a wind chime came to life. Everything is alive. The soil, the grass, the plants.

Every part of me was telling me to sink into it all and become the earth, I not only belonged here, but I am part of it, myself. I'd felt this before when I was around gardens and such at home. But this feeling right now was amplified, as if I could speak the language of the trees being moved by the winds. Feel every dew drop on the flowers, smell every ounce of soil and greenery.

I inhaled a deep breath through my nose, and opened my eyes. My whole body felt amazing. I felt less tense, more secure and focused. I felt infinite. This was nothing like the city, where alive was used to describe the people and the busyness.

I walked around the yard, which was mostly just grass which lead into dirt when the perimeter of the forest started. In a section near the forest were bushes taller than me. On the bushes were pink flowers that looked like a sea plant, that were home to dozens of butterflies. They flit from flower to flower, occasionally two would fly off together in a flurry of wings.

What was I planning on doing here? I'd forgotten everything in the world for an instant while I became one with the earth. I plopped a pink raspberry into my mouth. Eating a byproduct of the earth only added to the experience.

When I could, I would dedicate my time to being outside, I thought. It's so wonderful, why not stay? That's why, I saw a swirling mist of grey emerge from a nearby bush. Gnats. Along with those came mosquitoes. If mosquitoes could drop from the planet this instant I think it would make a lot of people happy.

I ate a few more berries and walked to the road. I couldn't get over how green everything is. The sounds of the cicadas in the tress were dull but powerful. There was life absolutely everywhere here. It made me feel alive. I felt blissful. This was September.

The small dirt road ran East to West from my house. Other than my Aunt and Uncle, there were a few other people who lived here. On a private road, not many people visit. Which was fine by me, I loved being alone, it makes me feel secure. There's never anybody to tell me I'm wrong, or people to entertain, nothing to worry about. I love it because I don't have to pretend to act like anybody I'm not, worry about things that don't concern me, become involved in the tragic place that is called the World. I try to distance myself from that.

Another fruit into my mouth. This one was a pineapple cube. I hope someday to travel the forest. I'd have to wait, and get more bug spray. The mosquitoes buzzing around forced me to return to the front door. When I entered the room seemed darker than when I left it. I found Melinda at the dining room table making a grocery list. She looked up. "We need to discuss school plans. You start this Wednesday." I already knew this. It seems soon, but like I said I need to get on with my life.

"Do you think you could pull up the school's website? I'd like to try out for soccer." I said almost bashfully. Hopefully soccer would give me something to do other than sitting around at home with everything on my mind.

Linda jotted down more store items. "That's right, I forget you got back into it."

"About a year or so ago. I've still got my stuff."

Her smile created creases in her face that weren't there before. "That's great then."

"It'd be a shame if I missed try outs."

"I doubt it, and even if so, I'm sure they'd make an exception." She said with a wink. "Right. So, you'll just plop right into school and pick up from there, I've already arranged a few things. You'll have a buddy with you, she'll show you around the school and catch you up on lessons and work. I think it'll be a great experience."

I'd have someone to shadow Wednesday and I won't have to fit in on my own, I guess that's a good thing. But I kept hoping that I could skim through this year and maneuver around the meeting people thing. "Super."

I'm going to come straight out and say that shopping isn't for me. I never really bothered to do it before. Usually when my clothes were washed, I would find clothing in my room mixed up with mine and claim it. They were almost always my moms.

"Well what do you like?" Melinda asked nicely. I looked down at my clothes. I wore baggy brown pants that tightened around my legs mid-calf, a shirt that's sleeves came down to my elbows and cling to my torso and my arms. And simply black sneakers. At home, I would've never worn this arrangement.

"This is pretty laid back isn't it?" I said. She considered. "I suppose. But whatever you like it's not a problem."

I suggested, "let's just pull off clothes from racks and see where we go from there." She took me seriously.

For the next hour and a half we fiddled, searched and exchanged clothing that, as I forgot sometimes, would be worn by me.

When we got to the register, I pulled out money that was crammed in my pocket. Before the cashier could take it, Melinda stopped me. "That won't be necessary.

The neighborhood that we drove in must be worth a fortune. Everything gave off the feel of wealth, to the perfectly tailored lawns and clean white garage doors, down to every last leaf on the shrubs. After we passed a few dozen or so of these houses, Linda took a cement path I didn't realize was there before. It curved into the forest where the plants grew more naturally. Just like my house, the trees rise into the air and sway with thick mountain air.

The road was about a quarter mile long, and when we reached the end the trees parted to a green plot of land. Here the wild grass was mowed and the plants surrounding the area were kept at bay. A house stood in the middle of the terrain, looking new and modern. The walls were painted white, and the roof painted a dark blue. A porch made up a section of the front of the house, the other was a garage.

It was a beautiful home, but not flaunting it's wealth. "This is where Mr. and Mrs. Vega live." Melinda said. I wondered if Troy would be predictably stuck up, like most rich kids are. Then I remembered I wouldn't actually be friends with him, I probably wouldn't even fit into his high school clique. I needed to remember to solidify my emotions and don't let him in. "You are rock. You are rock."

Melinda turned off the car, "I think Troy is out at a friends house, you can wait in the car if you like while I return this Tupperware." Relief flooded my chest, I don't have to speak to him, at least not today. She grabbed a plastic container and shut the car door on the way toward the house. She glanced back at me but I gave her only a thumbs up. Right as Melinda was greeted at the door, a young boy walked out of the house and jogged right to me.

Emotions twisted in my stomach. So I will meet him. I leaned over from the passengers seat and turned on the car and rolled my window down just in time for him to stop at my window. Humid air filled my lungs.

"You must be Beth," he said.

"Troy." I returned. He squinted his eyes and looked around at the woods. He had pale skin that contrasted with his black shaggy hair, stuck up in weird angles all over his head. His jaw was a straight line from his chin to his neck, his bottom lip was full while his top lip was thin. Unlike my nose, his was wide and held a roundness to the tip. He looked around 5'10 and had a wide yet willowy figure to him.

"Well, welcome. My family was speaking about you earlier. I'm so sorry for your loss." Troy looked past me into the drivers seat. "I've lost someone as well, and I know it's good to keep the people left around you close."

This time he looked at me while he spoke. His eyes were a golden color, like dark honey.

"Thank you," was all I said. I shifted in my seat so I wouldn't be facing toward the dash board awkwardly. I said, "I thought you were at a friends house."

"They already had plans after school. You are fifteen right."

"Yeah, sophomore." "We're in the same year, I'm a grade behind." He drummed his fingers on the car door.

"A grade behind?" I asked. He thought about it a bit. "I'm sixteen, a few people judge me because of it. But I don't listen to what they have to say anyway."

I thought about the kids that do judge people in that way. They aren't very smart. Or bright. Or likable. "They must be pretty dim." He gave a half hearted laugh. "You have no idea. These kids excel in school. But outside of school work, they're about as deep as a plate." That noticeably made him feel better. He laughed through his nose. "High school. Can't wait to get out of it." That made two of us.

It was probably that noticeable I wasn't planning on being his friend in the first place because he said, "Anyway, once you warm up to me, I'm not that horrible." He swat his arm once and said under his breath, "damn bugs." He spoke louder, "sorry for that, they're probably in the car now." Great.

Maybe his whole approach was to be nice to me, so I wouldn't go off telling people at school how he's really like. By the way he spoke about people judging him, he obviously cared about his reputation and worked hard to maintain it. Maybe he was one of the many guys who have bipolar personalities; nice one moment, and with his friends whispering about you the next. Either way, I wasn't buying into it.

Two can play at that game. My smile was small but a notable change in my behavior, just enough to make him think I might be warming up to him. "As beautiful," and hot, I thought, "as it is here, there's always those bugs." I didn't immediately act interested in what Troy had to say, but gradually began to act more comfortable around him. I continued this for several minutes while we spoke about moving, and the area. He didn't ask about the city, or my life away from here, and I did respect that.

When he asked me what I wanted to do when I grew up, not a profession, but things I wanted to do when I was older, I answered truthfully, "I've always wanted to go exploring, in the forest, underwater, canyons. There's so many beautiful places." I looked far into the distance imagining all the unexplored, breathtaking things. "That's a good answer." He said it genuinely.

Just when the car was starting to get a little too hot for my taste, Melinda reappeared at the front door of Troy's house. She walked quickly to the car, plopped into the drivers seat, and to my relief quickly turned on the air conditioner.

Troy gave me a look of exaggeration and said, "sorry my mom is really busy, maybe you can meet her at school sometime." I looked over and smiled at Melinda, "that'd be nice." I said. "It was nice meeting you Beth, I'll catch you later." He waved to Melinda, took his weight off the car and jogged back to his house. Melinda drove home.

Half an hour later I laid on my bed, pondering my life decisions. Actually, I was just thinking about food. To distract myself, I dug through my boxes in the corner of my room and found the box marked "books". Inside was a variety of books from my years of collecting. I picked up the first book my hands found and read until dinner. After my meal, I sat at the kitchen table and read, until it became late enough to go to my room and picked up on my book from there. When I was too tired to continue, I laid down my book, tip toed to the bathroom and made sure that the window was shut and locked. There was no way I was going to let whatever happened, happen again.


	3. Chapter 3

All yesterday I had went over preparing myself for today. In my free time I went browsing on the school's sports page and gone through a check of everything I needed for the beginning of my sophomore year. To get my mind off of overthinking school, I sharpened every pencil I owned to a point and made sure all of my items were in pristine placement and order. Even though I wasn't one for being picky on clothing, whenever my head got too filled with concerns or doubts I changed and fiddled with my clothing arrangement.

On the outside I may seem pretty confident about a lot of things, and that may be true, but one thing that had always scattered my nerves was going to a new school. My father moved me and my family around a lot for his work, and we rarely stayed in one place for more than a year or so. I knew this drill very well, only this time I would be performing it without my family.

A small knot began to form in my stomach, and I knew it would only get bigger and tighter if I didn't shake off the feeling now. I regained my composure and looked to Melinda, who stood in the school hallway with me, awaiting the principle. My godmother was a very lovely women, about my height with her hair in natural black ringlets. Her nose was slightly pointed at the tip and whenever she smiled it spread to her warm chocolate brown eyes.

She smiled now when the principle emerged from his office door. The man looked about mid or late forties yet had a youthful and optimistic feel about him, but it was clear he had a very difficult job. "Hello Melinda, so good to see you. Are you doing well?" He said in a friendly tone that suggested they had known each other long. "I am, thank you," She said. "I'm very close to being finished with MY school work."

"That's great to hear, you've earned it." The man turned to me, "Elizabeth - my apologies - Beth, it's wonderful to meet you." His smile made his forehead crease which I often saw when Melinda smiled. "I'm Mr. Melloy." He extended his hand and I shook it firmly. "But you can call me Paul."

"It's a pleasure." I responded.

"I'm glad you're joining us, I really do hope you enjoy it here."

Overtime, I got used to the basics on what teachers, principles and students were like, and what they might say. His comment, wether genuine or not, was the most common of all sentences from school staff. I sighed inwardly and knew he was only being welcoming.

I said, "thank you." "Your first class will be called in to start in about 8 minutes but doesn't officially begin until eight fifteen. I've got your class schedule here," Paul handed over two sheets of paper. He led me into his office to sign a few pieces of paper, student enrollment papers and wavers classes had already signed earlier in the school year. Down the hall I could see a few people walking around, but the principle's office was designed not to be in the mainstream of students, probably for when they were switching classes.

After thanking Paul and parting with Melinda, I started in the direction of the classrooms. Looking down at my schedule I saw my first class would be science. I heard footsteps on the tile floors of the hallway and knew class was about to be called into session. Almost suddenly, people started spewing into the hallways, coming from around corners and out of classrooms.

I averted my eyes to my paper and had hardly enough time to glance up from it when my head ran into someone. I was about to excuse myself and walk away when a familiar voice said, "Beth." My eyes looked up to find none other than Troy. Now that we were both standing up, I could tell he was a good five inches taller than I was. "I didn't expect you to run into me." He said playfully. "This is a school hallway after all." I countered. "Any who, good to see you. Which classes do you have?" I showed him my papers and I could see the hint of a smile on his face. "We've got a few classes together, everyday classes alternate so it'll be different."

I wondered why Troy was being so friendly when I remembered I was the one who had acted nice to him. He believed I was warming up to him and now he was trying to befriend me. I thought he would leave me today friendless and alone like I expected and was prepared for, but if he really did end up wanting to be my friend then there was no reason to keep him distanced. I decided to wait a few days just to make sure he wasn't planning on dissing me, before I really opened up to him.

"Which ones?" I asked. Troy took out a highlighter from his backpack and asked, "do you mind?"

"Go ahead." He put the papers against a nearby wall and marked the pages with the pen. When he was done, nearly a third of the pages were filled with yellow highlights. "These might not be totally accurate but it's fine." "It's good, thanks." I noticed that beside lunch we had one class together today. A thought dawned on me and I realized I was supposed to be shadowing someone today, a girl. I didn't feel like finding her or mentioning it to Troy, I honestly didn't want to talk to more people than I had to.

I said, "great. I'll see you later," and walked away but not before I gave him a friendly smile. If it was genuine or not I did not know, maybe a requirement to keep up my act from earlier. I stepped out of the flow of students in the halls and into the room that served as the science classroom.

Many of the students were chatting in clusters around the room. Some people were cleaning up messes they had made from experimenting before class had started. From my bag I retrieved a note from Mr. Melloy saying I had already signed the waver issued to this class, and placed it on the teachers desk, and hurried to sit down at a clean table desk meant for two.

A tall, thin man with a green shirt and a brown jacket walked into the room. "Class is about to start, please take your seats." He announced. Some of the conversations around the room dispersed but were still held aloft by some students. A girl with black hair sat down in the seat to my left. As the sun from the window caught a gleam of her hair, I could see blue had been subtly dyed into the black.

The man with the green shirt went to a bookshelf, picked up a book and stopped at the front of my desk. He held out his free hand, "hi Beth, so glad you could join us, I'm Don." I took his hand. "Nice to meet you." The girl to my left looked over like she had just realized I was there. I ignored her. "We rarely go from these textbooks but occasionally there is a word you need to look up in the glossary. There's no need to take this book home." Don said. Now I could see that his head of hair was almost completely grey, but he didn't look a day over 40.

"No problem," I said, weary of the girl looking at me out of my peripheral. The teacher said, "again, welcome, eventually you'll get used to us." He had a goofy smile on his face. He left me with the textbook. "Attention everyone, it's time." He called. Everyone settled down after a chorus of laughing. "It is time," Don repeated, "for the joke of the day!" There were some groans from the students. On the board he had written hastily "Mr. Don."

The teacher took up a box that was on his desk and shuffled his hand around inside it until his hand came up with a slip of paper. There was silence as he read, "why did the picture go to jail?" Slowly and discombobulated the students repeated the question to him. "Because it was framed!" Don answered gleefully. Some laughed others groaned more. High schoolers were too old for this stuff.

"Alright let's be serious now." Don said. After that the class got to work going over notes and asking question that may be relevant to a test. Soon we were passed out microscopes and asked to categorize a certain type of rock under it. The girl next to me stopped looking at me so intently once she had scrutinized me. Now that her eyes had shifted, I felt a new pair watching me.

It was from the other side of the room. Through a veil of hair shielding my glance, I saw the owner of the eyes. They belonged to a boy who could've passed as my brother. He had all of my noticeable features. The lightly bronzed skin, the brown hair, but instead of green eyes like mine, his were hazel. All of this I saw from behind my hair.

After that the boy stopped looking in my direction altogether. I was grateful when the bell sounded representing the class had ended. I left the girl and the boy behind as I replaced the text book and left the room. My day consisted of classes just like Don's. Stolen glances in my direction, meeting teachers and my growing pile of papers. By the time I made it to lunch, I was exhausted.

Without really paying much attention of where I was going, I drifted my way down the halls and wings of the school until I was faced a door with a plaque that read,

"SIXTH GRADE HOMEROOM"

I peeked into the thin window next to the door and saw kids of varying heights sitting around the room. They all had their lunches out. Even their chatter could be heard from the other side of the door. I heard laughter from inside. My heart ached for the sound of youthful laughter. I don't know how much time had passed but I stood there outside the classroom and watched the class eat and talk and laugh.

"Can I help you?"

I was faced a middle aged woman who was most likely the person looking after the 6th graders. I didn't know what to say, my tongue felt cemented in my mouth. "I'm looking for someone." I managed.

"Who are you looking for?" She asked in a friendly tone.

"I..." That's when I realized I was looking for my sister.

I turned and walked silently away. Ignoring her, ignoring the fading laughter, ignoring the rushing of my heart. I sped up my pace and wandered hallway after hallway until I was hopelessly lost in a maze of doors and corners. Feeling helpless and alone I sat down at the base of a wall. Let my bag fall off my shoulder. I didn't cry, even though every ounce of me was suggesting it, I just let my train of thought run.

It was only when I was about to drift into unconsciousness when a male voice awoke me.

"Excuse me," he said. My eyes opened and lifted up to him like I was annoyed.

"I don't want any girl-scout cookies." I stated.

"What I meant to say was, you're in front of my locker." A sharpness had come into his tone. It made me more aware of my surroundings. The guy towered over me like a mountain. I stood up so he wouldn't have the higher status of standing. My heart sank when I realized he still had a disconcerting height on me.

He stared at me with dark brown irises, and all I could do was not break eye contact. Something about the way he looked at me made me feel weak. I couldn't stand feeling that way. Taking a step around him, so my left shoulder was facing him, but not breaking eye contact, I moved out of his way and squarely faced my shoulders back to him.

What I hadn't noticed was behind him were three guys. This must've been his posey. The boy who had spoken to me finally removed his glare from my eyes by turning to his locker. Before I could take my leave he was already done and facing me again. My self consciousness was slowly seeping into my mind as I looked back into his eyes, but not daring to back down.

"Aww come on, taunting the new girl? Where are your manners?" The voice sounded from behind the group of men. Both me and my staring partner stopped our childish game turned to the speaker. The group parted and I saw a red headed girl with pale skin step forward. "It's impolite to stare, you know."

She walked straight through the path the group had unwillingly made for her and swept me with her as she passed me. Together she and I walked down the hallway.

When we were well away from hearing distance I said, "thank you."

"You shouldn't worry about those guys, everyone dislikes them. Including me." She turned to me when and spoke, "I'm Daphne." "Beth." I said.

"Nice to meet you. Would you like to come to lunch with me?"

"That'd be great."

"Sweet, they're serving pizza today."

When we made it to the cafeteria almost if not everybody had been served. At least a hundred people were sitting at tables or on the floor around the place.

The smell of pizza was still fresh in the air. "Did they actually make the pizza?" I asked in almost disbelief. "Yeah. Great, huh?" She answered happily.

Daphne led me to the hot food bar and picked out her pizzas, all vegetable toppings. I picked out cheese and pepperoni even though I had packed my lunch, this looked delicious. "I can't believe cafeteria food looks like this."

"The pizza is a treat, usually the food is something easy to make, but we have good cooks." We paid for our food and turned to face the rest of the cafeteria. The noise level was ridiculous. We had to speak quite loud to hear each other. "Where do you usually sit?"

"Over that way." She pointed to the center of the room, "you should come meet my friend." I followed her through the maze of tables and chairs. Once someone backed out into me with their chair. The noise level only increased once we were in the middle of it.

Someone yelled over the noise, "Daphne!" She looked in the direction her name was called. She found the person. "Hey," she spoke to them, "we have a new student." Daphne's book bag was in my view of the person. I stepped around to face a guy with a head of messy black hair.

"Troy?" I asked incredulously. "Oh, hey Beth." He laughed, "what are the odds? Come sit down." I sat down with Daphne at our otherwise empty table. I chewed my pizza slowly. "You guys know each other?" Daphne asked, turning to each of us in turn.

"My aunt and uncle know his parents, that's all." I said almost briskly. Troy said nothing.

"You're too tan to be from here, where are you from?" Lunch was just a blur of countless questions, I tried to get the subject off me most of the time, but Troy and Daphne's natural curiosity took over. Once Troy's questions had mostly been answered, he got the topic off me and started talking about the school or his and Daphne's lives.

To me they seemed like they were a couple, Daphne excitedly telling me about past experiences, and Troy listening to her and adding in comments. They didn't crack any inside jokes or make me feel excluded. But then again, they could be seen as two really good friends.

Every so often someone would come to our table and talk with Troy. Troy was an excellent entertainer, and a conversationalist. He seemed to be liked among all of the social groups. I'd never met anyone who could keep up a reputation and be so well liked.

After the fifth visitor Daphne said, "Troy's pretty popular, and likable."

Troy rolled his eyes, "don't sugar coat it. Not everyone likes me."

"Yeah, that group that thinks they're so cool. By the way, I found Beth in the hallway with those guys. What were you doing?"

"I...was lost, and apparently I was standing in the way of the tall guy's locker. He was rude."

Troy asked, "what about the girl you were supposed to shadow?"

"Oh my gosh. That was me. I completely forgot." Daphne laughed. "Anyway, I eventually did my job, I got her here."

She laughed again for no reason and then said, "and I was going to get a paper from my locker. I forgot that too." She had her natural red hair in two intricate braids that draped down her shoulders and framed her pale heart shaped face.

Troy stood up from the table, "I'll clear the trash, help me Daph." Together they took up the greased paper plates from the pizza. He tried to grab my plate. "Don't worry I've got it." I said.

"Come on," he insisted, "it's not a problem."

Why was I not accepting his kindness? Was I protecting myself from it? From him? It wasn't something I understood.

I looked at him for a moment, then surrendered my plate. He took it and I could see he was pleased. Daphne and Troy left with the trash. I immediately felt awkward without them there.

I waited about a minute until I started to look around for them. I didn't want to look too eager incase they were coming back to the table. I saw them by the trash can on the other side of the room. Troy and Daphne were in a serious conversation. Daphne turned in my direction and saw me, Troy following her gaze. They stopped talking and returned to the table.

I didn't ask what they were talking about, it was none of my business. I didn't feel especially curious about it but when I caught Daphne staring at me with a sympathetic expression I knew instantly what had happened. Troy had told her about my family.

At that moment the bell rung. I removed myself from the table. "Thank you," I said, though I wasn't sure what for, and left the room in a crowd of other people.

Yet again, I had no clue where I was going. I followed a group of people, all friends it seemed like, until they dispersed into different hallways or classrooms. "Okay," I said defeated. I got the schedule papers from my bag and looked at the box representing the next class. My heart sank as I stared at the bright yellow marking of Troy's highlighter.


End file.
